


You Know What They Say About Assuming (Chris Evans x OC Charlotte One-Shot)

by bloggingfromherbed



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Fanfiction - Fandom, RPF - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloggingfromherbed/pseuds/bloggingfromherbed
Summary: Charlotte spends the day getting to know her new friend, Chris Evans.
Kudos: 8





	You Know What They Say About Assuming (Chris Evans x OC Charlotte One-Shot)

The lightning flash quickly followed by the crack of thunder had Charlotte and Chris scrambling out of his pool. Rain poured down before they were able to gather up all their clothes and towels, absolutely soaking them.

“Whoa, shit, that came out of nowhere…” Chris laughed as he opened the sliding glass door. “Wait here, I’m going to get more towels.” He said over his shoulder as he dashed away.

She stayed under the protective awning waiting for him to get back, trying to shake off the combination of pool and rain water.

“Dodger…no...” She called out when Dodger ran in and shook the rain water off his fur, sending water all over the windows and pooling on the floor around him. “Hey Chris?” She yelled at him.

“Huh?” his muffled answer met her ears a second later.

“Bring a couple of more towels. Need to mop up after Dodger, too.” She reminded him on a sigh. 

“Sure thing...” Chris yelled back. She could hear him saying something, but couldn’t make out what.

Charlotte stepped into the house and sat down on the floor to get Dodger to come over to her so he didn’t go further into the house since she saw that he was still wet. He took that to mean that she wanted to play, jumping to lick at her face. She gently scratched his head, as he laid his head down on her lap, only popping up when Chris reappeared a minute later.

He had a towel wrapped low around his hips; hair mussed likely from quickly running the towel through it. “Here ya go,” he handed her her own towel.

“Thank you.” Standing back up, she took the proffered towel and started to dry off as Chris bent down to Dodger to first run the towel over him, then going to mop up the floor.

“It’s a good thing I love you, bubba,” Chris shook his head, chuckling, a playful glare on his face, still mopping up wet spots.

She snickered at his threatening tone, but then had to fight a moan and whimper from coming out of her throat after Chris turned his back to you, ass in the air, towel coming loose.

She shouldn’t be ogling him like that, but she couldn’t help it. He is gorgeous. She had to remind herself over and over that they were just friends, nothing more.

She cleared her throat. “I’m sorry, Chris, I couldn’t get to him in time.” She apologized as she continued to dry her hair.

“S’okay…” Chris said over his shoulder. “It’s not the first time, won’t be the last. Trust me, I’ve cleaned up far worse messes. Hey, there’s a robe over there,” he motioned toward the kitchen island. She hadn’t noticed that he had anything else in his hands besides the towels. “Go change out of your swimsuit and I’ll get all this in the dryer.”

Wrapping the towel around her body, she grabbed the robe along the way to the hall bathroom.

She quickly removed her suit, draping it over the shower door to drip, while she dried her hair and body and put the fluffy robe on.

She tied the belt around her and ran her hand down the soft material, sighing at the feeling.

_I could really get used to this._

When she opened the door and walked back to the kitchen, Chris was not there, so she sat at one of the barstools at the counter to wait for him.

Charlotte heard the door down the hall click open, and she was not expecting to see the sight she saw. Instead of Chris changing into clothes, he was in a robe too. She nearly choked on her tongue at how good he looked in it.

  


[Originally posted by evansensations](http://tmblr.co/Z_USmX2klAB_c)

_Did he do that on purpose? This is his house, he could have put on jeans and a t-shirt, but nope, he walks out looking like...pure unadulterated sex. He has to know what he is doing to me, right?_

Charlotte was feeling like she was losing her grip on her hormones. He was slowly but surely breaking down her walls of friendship to wanted to fuck him right there and completely ruining everything.

“Here,” he reached out his hands for her clothes. “Let’s get these going.”

She stood up, and followed him towards the laundry room.

Chris opened the dryer door, tossing his stuff in first, then moved aside to let Charlotte toss hers in. When she turned around, Chris moved forward, almost trapping her where she stood.

“I’m not going to sleep with you, Chris.” She stated as Chris’ hands went behind her back.

His hands stilled for a brief second, he turned his face so he was mere inches away, eyes locked on her eyes, but he continued to set the dryer to the right settings, before he pushed the button to start the drying process.

When he stepped back from her, there was a worried expression on his face. “I was just starting the dryer, nothing more. Honest.” He raised his hands.

“I just...I just assumed you were…” she trailed off, embarrassment taking over, her head bowed into his chest.

“I’m not trying to make you do anything you aren’t comfortable with.” His hands remained at his sides, but she could tell he was fighting the urge to comfort her by hugging her. “And you know what they say about assuming, right?”

“Yeah, ‘you make an ass out of me and you.” She rolled your eyes.

“Uh huh...I’m curious, though, as to what other things you’ve assumed about me. Like, what are your assumptions about me that I could clear up for you, huh?” He raised his eyebrow in question.

“No, we’re friends, so I’m not going there, Chris!” She jumped down from the dryer, but Chris caught her wrist, turning her back to him.

“Why?”

“Seriously, Chris, you don’t want to know because some are...really...well, let’s just say, I now know some of them are true.” She walked out and headed towards the kitchen.

“Let me guess, one is that I love anal?” Chris commented behind her, clear frustration in his voice.

“Yeah, there may have been some talk of that.” She sheepishly admitted, wringing her hands together.

“I made one flippant comment,” he held up the pointer finger on his right hand to punctuate his statement, “that I didn’t know the mic was going to pick up, and now it’s everywhere…” He sighed, running his hand through his hair then rubbing the back of his neck.

“So, it’s not true, or…?” She grabbed the bottle of wine that was on the kitchen counter, and poured a glass. “Hold on…” She held her hand out to him, so he wouldn’t go on. “I probably need to have some more alcohol in my system for this.” She downed it and poured more.

“Yeah, I think I’ll need a beer.” Chris walked over to the fridge and grabbed three bottles of Stella, before heading over towards the couch.

She laid on one end while Chris laid on the other.

“Well…” he began while putting his arm under the pillow to prop up himself more. “Yes and no…I have on occasion partook in that particular activity, it’s not something I do with just anyone or every time I have sex…” Her eyes went wide, he just grinned over at her. “Phew,” he wiped invisible sweat from his brow, “got _that_ one out of the way.” He chuckled. “What’s next?” He rubbed his hands together.

She mirrored his arm under her head, getting comfortable to start admitting all the assumptions she had of Chris.

The white fluffy robe he wore served as her first assumption. “I assume you stole the robe you are wearing from the set of Before We Go.”

Chris threw his head back in laughter. There was that sexy smirk on his face that made the butterflies in her stomach feel like they were fluttering to get out.

He nodded his head, cutely scrunching up his nose. “Guess I’m busted,” he laughed.

  


[Originally posted by cevanscentral](http://tmblr.co/Z2dGhW2kWR9tH)

“I knew it!” She clapped her hands together.

“Yeah, it was kind of a perk with being the director slash star slash producer and all.” He shrugged his shoulders. “Pretty sure Alice took hers, too.”

“Good to know.” She drummed her fingers to her lips in contemplation of her next assumption. “Okay, ummm...I guess I assumed that you didn’t actually do your own laundry. That’s why I was so surprised that you were so efficient at it.”

“That’s a common one, I think. Yes, I do my own laundry.” He chuckled. “I even do dishes and on occasion I’ve been known to…” He looked around like there were more people than just the two of them, whispering, “clean my bathrooms.” He made a disgusted face.

Both of them let out guffaws, throwing their heads back, clutching at their chests.

“Ow, I think I just cracked a rib laughing.” She fanned at her face, wiping away the tears of laughter. Once she got herself under control she added, “I mean, I figured you knew how to, but never pictured you actually doing it on a regular basis.”

“I take care of most of that myself if I’m not busy with work. When I am busy or out-of-town, I do have a company come in to make sure things are clean. Plus, my ma would kill me if she knew I paid people to pick up after me when I could do it myself.”

“How about you read fanfiction about yourself?”

“Uhhh...no comment!” His face got redder under his perfectly lush beard.

“Oooohhh my god, you have, haven’t you?” She giggled. “What kind? Smut, angst, fluff?” She rattled off some categories, all-the-while he was shaking his head furiously.

“Nope,” he popped the ‘p’ loudly. “No comment!” He narrowed his eyes at her. “I should be throwing that assumption back on you.”

“Fine.” She huffed. “Yes, I’ve read quite a bit of fanfiction about you, and Steve, too. And Sebastian, and Bucky.” Chris groaned and rolled his eyes. “What? You’ve got to remember we’ve only known each other for like 6 months, I had a life before then that included reading fanfiction.”

“Okay, okay. Just as long as you don’t believe all the hype that I’m some sort of sex god who can last forever and never disappoint in bed, because I’ve _heard_ that I’m always good and proficient in fanfiction.”

Charlotte laughed at that. “I’m always like, ‘Damn, how is he always good even when he’s been drinking all night and stumbling, can’t get his own pants off, let alone get her out of her outfit and slurring his words?’ It’s kinda unrealistic. I get it, it’s fiction, so they can write you as a sex god if they want to. So, I assume you have your off nights, blowing your load fast and not satisfying anyone.”

“Wow. Ouch. Fuck, Charlotte, that fuckin’ wounded my pride.” He clutched at his heart. 

  


[Originally posted by cinemagal](http://tmblr.co/Z4zm5t2nGRYJH)

“Oh, please, Christopher! You know it’s the truth. Your pride could probably use a little wounding now and then, bro.” She rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders. “No, I don’t believe the hype of fanfiction you.”

“You could have been a little more diplomatic about it though!” He let out a humorless huff.

“You are right, I could’ve, but I didn’t.” She shrugged. “Just keeping it honest here.”

“Well, it’s nice to know someone doesn’t read them as a guide to who I really am.”

“I assume you always have a book on your nightstand that you read every day.”

“That is somewhat true. I usually have two or three on the nightstand when I’m home. It’s difficult to bring a lot of books when I’m traveling, so it’s only one then, or I use a Kindle.”

“I love my Nook. It’s easier to carry around all the books I want to read...or hopefully read…” She laughed. “I’m so bad about buying a book and not reading it for months.”

“I know what you mean. I usually end up reading the same 5 books over-and-over again.”

Charlotte nodded her head in agreement.

“Oh, oh, this is a good one…” She sat up and bounced, excitedly slapping at his legs with the back of her hand.

Chris let out yelp in surprise at her slap. “It better be for the assault to you just committed.” He whined rubbing at his legs.

“Oh, big strong man can’t take a little slap,” she teased.

“I’m not Captain America anymore, sweetheart,” he retorted with a wink. “Don’t have that super soldier serum running through my veins.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, then. Want me to kiss it and make it better?” The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. “I meant…” she tried to clear her throat.

“No, no, it’s all good. Back to that good assumption.” He twisted around to grab his beer.

“Okay...It will be interesting to see if you’ve gotten this one before. When I heard that your dad’s name is Robert Evans, I thought that maybe he was the BOB EVANS, like in the chain restaurant and prepared foods, Bob Evans.”

Chris threw his head back barking out a loud cough that turned into a howling laugh, clutching at his chest, which sent her into hysterics, too. “Oh wow!” He repeated. Dodger had jumped up from his place on the floor, coming over to Chris to make sure he was okay. Chris scratched his head. “I’m good, I’m good.” Dodger licked at his hand, then walked to his spot, laid back down and went back to sleep.

She continued through the tears caused by her laughter. “I wondered if you were an heir to _the_ Bob Evans restaurant fortune.”

“Oh my god!” Chris wiped the tears from his eyes. “That is too good. Yes, I have heard that one before.” He praised her. “It’s a rare one, but yeah, I’ve heard. Were you disappointed when you found out I wasn’t the heir?”

“Not really. I mean, they do make some wicked mashed potatoes.” She shrugged, grinning at him.

Chris nodded his head. “They do.” He agreed. “Of course, not as good as my Ma’s, but if I’m in a hurry, and need a quick starch fix.” He shrugged. “They work.”

  


The dryer sounded just then, so they made their way to get redressed and start cooking dinner.

“I’m going to miss this robe though,” Charlotte pouted.

“Take it,” Chris told her. She gave him a “are you serious?” face.

“Are you sure? I mean, it’s got to be worth more than I make in a month.”

“Yes, take it.” He told her. “It looks better on you anyway.”

She felt her heartbeat speed up. He didn’t mean it like that.

“Thank you, Chris!”

Over the next few hours, they bounced more assumptions back-and-forth as they cooked and ate dinner that consisted of lobster, shrimp, steak, baked potatoes and asparagus, green beans, and ice cream for dessert.

Chris had joked that even though he was no longer on a strict diet for playing Captain America, he still was in that mindset most of the time, but he could indulge in some ice cream.

“I’m just glad that you haven’t asked me about my workout routine.”

“Hey, I’m not a fuckin’ ‘journalist’, I don’t have an agenda. I’m not trying to sell magazines. I actually have a mind of my own.” She double-tapped her temple and made a tsk sound. “I’ve liked getting to know the real you not some made up you.”

“You’re not going to report this on twitter or tumblr?” Chris wondered, quirking up an eyebrow, he was trying to be funny, but Charlotte seemed to take it as an accusation.

Charlotte scoffed and squared herself off to him. “Is that something you think I’d do? That I’m somehow using this as a cool ‘I got Chris Evans to open up to me...here’s all his dirty laundry’ story?” Tears started to form in her eyes, and ran down her face.

Chris immediately tried to reassure her that he was kidding by squeezing her knee. “I was just joking, I promise. I know you aren’t using our friendship.”

“No, Chris,” she wiped away some of the tears, “this will always stay between us. In fact, I’ve only told two people that I know you.” She sniffled.

He leaned over and pulled her into a hug. “I’m sorry. God, Chris, you can be such a fuckin’ idiot sometimes.” He scolded himself.

Charlotte pulled away from him, sniffling. “I get it. Well, I think I do. It probably sucks when you always have to be careful with who you open up to, wondering if they are just using you. If I was famous, I’d make up some completely ridiculous rumor about myself and tell only one person, then make up another, then see if it gets out, and I’d know if they weren’t really a friend.” She wiped her hands on her shorts.

“Why haven’t I thought of it? That’s fuckin’ genius, Char!”

“It really makes sense when you think about it, though. You see really quickly who will be there for you.”

“Friends!” Chris all but yelled, startling both Charlotte and Dodger, who let out a discontented whine at Chris disturbing his slumber. “Sorry, bud.” Chris raised his hands in surrender to his dog.

“Okay, what about Friends?” Charlotte laughed.

“I assume you have seen every episode of Friends more than once.” Chris replied.

Charlotte shook her head in disbelief. “Duh. Of course, I have. Who hasn’t? If it’s on tv, I’m watching. I don’t care how many times I’ve seen them.” She stated. “You don’t?”

“I guess,” he shrugged, “It’s not one that I gravitate towards, but sure, if it’s on, I’ll watch.”

Charlotte yawned, and glanced at the clock on the wall. “Oh my god, it’s 1:30, Chris!”

Chris stretched out; his joints popped in relief from pretty much sitting in the same spot for hours.

“Why don’t you stay here tonight? It gets dark on those curvy roads.”

“No, Chris, it’s fine. I don’t live too far.”

“No, I insist.” He glanced out the sliding glass door just as a lightning bolt streaked through the Los Angeles sky. “See, even Thor is telling you to stay.” Chris joked, which got her laughing.

“Okay, okay, since you brought the almighty Thor into it, I’ll stay.”

“Good. I’ll show you to the guest room, then.”

She followed him towards the guest wing of the house. Once inside the spacious room, Chris got a couple of blankets out of the closet and placed them on the end of the bed.

“The bathrooms through the closet. There are fresh towels if you want to take a bath, or anything. Just make yourself at home.”

He walked towards the door, when Charlotte caught his hand in hers. “Thank you, Chris. You really didn’t have to do this.”

“You’re welcome. I like having you here.” He brushed some hair back behind her ear.

  


[Originally posted by evansensations](http://tmblr.co/Z_USmX2kCPV2D)

Charlotte felt her knees go weak at the touch and the smoldering gaze in his eyes. “What I said earlier about not sleeping with you? I didn’t mean that I would never sleep with you. I meant I would want to take things slow. Not rush into anything. That’s assuming you would want me too.” She cast her eyes to the ground.

Chris lifted her chin, “That would be a correct assumption! C’mere…” He drew her closer to him, first lightly brushing his lips to hers, asking for permission to go further, which she gladly granted.

She wrapped her hands around his neck, moaning into the kiss.

He walked them to the edge of the bed, setting her back into the mattress. He pulled away, “We’ll go slow.” He confirmed. “You tell me to stop anytime, okay?” She nodded. “I need to hear it.”

“Yes, Chris, I’ll tell you to stop if we start going too far.”

They continued to kiss for what felt like hours, until they both needed oxygen and their lips were getting chapped.

“I need to go let Dodger out,” Chris whined. “But I’ll be back, if you want me here that is. We’ll just sleep, I promise.”

“Are you okay sleeping here, or do you want to sleep in your bed?” Charlotte asked him back.

“I just want to be near you, Char.” Chris kissed her cheek.

“Yes, Chris, I want you here.” She kissed him back.

“Okay. This shouldn’t take more than 10 minutes.” Chris got off the bed. “I’ll be right back…”

This was not the way Charlotte thought this night was going to go, but she wasn’t going to complain. She had wanted this for too long, and so had Chris apparently.

“I could get used to this!” She mused to herself.

Meanwhile, Chris was having a conversation with Dodger outside. “Dude, can you believe she’s actually here, and sleeping in my bed? Okay, technically not MY bed, but still, you know what I mean. She’ll be in MY bed soon enough. You can see her here, right? Like all the time.”

Dodger lifted his paw to Chris’ hand, seemingly giving Chris his blessing. “Yeah, you’re right, we’ll keep her.”

Charlotte sat reading one of the books left by Scott when Chris entered the room. She glanced up at Chris. “Hey, I’m glad I made an ass out of me and you!” She giggled. “Otherwise, I don’t think I would have ever had the guts to tell you the truth.”

“That makes two of us!” Once Chris had laid down, she snuggled down into his chest. He leaned over, first kissing her forehead, then cradled her closer to him. “Sleep. I promised you we would sleep. Tomorrow night we start slow with a proper date, how does that sound?” He kissed her again.

Charlotte closed her eyes, breathing him in. “Like heaven.”


End file.
